


Do not disturb

by rarepairqueen



Series: A collection of requests [13]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, gagging, sex during phone calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairqueen/pseuds/rarepairqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So it's been a while since the last request (nearly a week wtf bryn) and that's due to a lot of things - mainly my older sister visiting for her birthday - so hopefully you'll forgive me for this lateness! Although I haven't been totally unproductive (as those of you who've been reading my Alpha/Omega fic will know).</p>
<p>Anyway! Life goes on and I got asked to write a fic where Izuki has sex with Hyuuga whilst the captain is on the phone to Riko/Kiyoshi. Slightly deviated from the requester's specific wording but hopefully it's still acceptable!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Do not disturb

**Author's Note:**

> So it's been a while since the last request (nearly a week wtf bryn) and that's due to a lot of things - mainly my older sister visiting for her birthday - so hopefully you'll forgive me for this lateness! Although I haven't been totally unproductive (as those of you who've been reading my Alpha/Omega fic will know).
> 
> Anyway! Life goes on and I got asked to write a fic where Izuki has sex with Hyuuga whilst the captain is on the phone to Riko/Kiyoshi. Slightly deviated from the requester's specific wording but hopefully it's still acceptable!

 

"So I'll be on the phone for a while, you okay with that?" Hyuuga told me. I nodded, more focused on finding my own phone as my boyfriend finished telling me about some important call with Riko. Apparently it was to do with training schedules but I wasn't really paying attention.

All I took note of was that it was important he didn't get disturbed.

For a while I left him to it, knowing that even the most serious of calls with our coach and friend would turn into gossiping about one thing or another. I was content with lying on his bed and texting Kiyoshi about a family event my mother told me to invite him to.

Both of Hyuuga's parents were at work, being a Saturday, but his younger brother was at home. I hadn't really spoken to him much, the few occasions I had seen him tended to be cut short by a pun that would send the middle schooler fleeing. I didn't think they were that bad.

_[Iron Heart]: So you know Junpei's on the phone to Riko?_

I raised an eyebrow, clearly the coach was at Kiyoshi's house again or the other way around and he was bored.

_Yeah. Why?_

_[Iron Heart]: You should totally prank him._

I laughed, I didn't feel like scaring my captain. Mainly because last time I had snuck up on him whilst he was sat on the couch he flipped me over with one arm and sat on me.

_How? I'm not being used as a pillow again T_T_

There was a pause, I thought that the centre had dropped it but I was sorely mistaken.

_[Iron Heart]: Use that talented mouth of yours for something other than puns. ;P_

I smirked, now there was an idea.

_If I get in trouble for this then you're being dragged down with me._

I set my phone on silent before going to seek out the other male. He was sat on the couch in the living room, the tv was on but it was more for background noise and something pretty to look at. I caught his eye and smiled, sitting on the edge of the couch next to him, he nodded in reply, continuing with whatever he was saying about the first year's stamina being low.

It took me a few moments to decide on how I was going to go about it. Hyuuga was too engrossed in the conversation to notice at first how easily I slipped onto the floor between his legs. Only when I rested my head against his inner thigh did I catch his eye again.

He raised an eyebrow but continued his conversation, not making an attempt to stop me as my fingers danced up his thigh. My hand was ghosting over the bulge in his shorts as he watched, keeping his voice even and actually talking _more_ than before.

I raised an eyebrow, intrigued by how much I could get away with.

Shuffling closer, I kept my eyes on his as I mouthed at the hardening cock. He carded a hand through my hair and tugged slightly, still in complete control of himself it seemed. I could hear Riko launching into detail about something one of her girl friends had done at a recent party, I teasingly offered my tongue to the clothed erection as my hand popped the fastener on the shorts.

"Yeah, sounds crazy." He murmured, I could tell he was only half paying attention but our coach didn't, continuing on her tale as I dragged the zipper down with my teeth.

He didn't encourage my actions but he didn't shove me away either, lifting his hips enough for me pull his shorts down. I eased the waistband of his boxers down enough and took the tip of his cock in between my lips, catching his eye again as I swirled my tongue around the head.

He cleared his throat, Riko was babbling on still so he didn't have to say anything as I took more of him in my mouth. I knew exactly how to get him to come quickly and loudly, smirking as I pulled away and licked up his shaft, making sure to use my fingers to stroke him just right.

"So anything else happen?" He asked Riko, enjoying the sight of me sucking him off but he was keeping his composure surprisingly well, it kind of annoyed me.

I roughly took him all in one motion, tip of his cock brushing the back of my throat as my gag reflex was suppressed. His cheeks reddened, letting out a small grunt that he turned into a cough.

"Yeah, sorry. I have a bit of a sore throat." He stated to Riko. "I might be coughing a lot."

I winked at him, humming around his cock as I began to fall into a steady rhythm. He had his hand in my hair, still not giving me a clear indication what he wanted.

"Yeah I reckon we should put Furihata as point guard more often." Hyuuga continued, unfazed by my tongue running up his shaft. "Give him some practice. Maybe pit him against Izuki for a spot on the first string."

Impatience getting the better of me, I stood up and stripped off my shirt, tossing it aside as he watched. I carded a hand through my hair as I leaned over him, straddling his waist as he continued to talk about giving the first years more chances to play competitively.

He looked very smug as I reached down and stroked him, daring to brush my lips against his as Riko continued babbling away. For a split second I thought he was going to end the call but he simply put himself on mute.

"Do you want something Shun?" He whispered with a wry smile.

I smirked. "Just the usual."

He hummed, Riko still talking but neither of us paying attention to what she was saying.

"Better take this to my room then. Oh, but I'm continuing this call."

I eased myself off his lap as he unmuted himself, asking Riko to repeat herself as he had gotten distracted. I moved to his room quickly, scooping up my shirt along the way, if he was going to continue this call then there was a high possibility that he was going to gag me in some way.

He strode into his room, shirt in hand, he had fixed his shorts and the conversation had turned to planning another training camp over the summer.

"I think the beach would be good again." He sighed, tossing his shirt in the laundry pile at the end of his bed. I raised an eyebrow at him, the thin trail of hair that ran from his stomach, disappearing under the waistband of his shorts.

He paced the room a bit, making me wait but actually focusing on the topic of conversation. I shuffled out of my shorts and boxers, making a show of me stroking myself on his bed. His eyes roved over my body, his voice trailing off as his eyes met mine. I watched him swallow as Riko barked down the phone, shaking his head as a smile appeared on his face.

"Yeah, sorry my brother keeps barging into my room." He uttered, going to the door and locking it. "Keeps needing help with homework y'know?"

I bit my lip as he approached the bed, trailing fingers up my chest before offering two of them to my mouth. I took them both in between my lips, swirling my tongue around the digits as I continued to stroke myself.

"Hold on, I need to put you on speaker, I'm just cleaning up a bit and I need both hands." He told our coach.

My eyes widened as his fingers left my mouth, he put the phone near my head on the bed and leaned over me, giving me a devilish smile as Riko rattled on about potential summer camps. I found myself unable to speak, knowing that a single moan or whimper would be heard and questions would be asked.

It was so risky but that just made me want him more.

He kissed my neck,  humming in agreement with whatever Riko had just said - I wasn't paying attention anymore - as his finger teased my entrance. My hands came up over his back, digging fingernails into the heated skin.

"Please..." I breathed against his ear.

He chuckled. "Yeah I think the onsen is a good idea." He stated to Riko as he pressed his finger into me, covering my mouth with his free hand. I let out a small whimper against his hand, feeling him press deeper.

It didn't take long for him to add a second finger, hand still muffling any noises that fell from my lips as he scissored his fingers inside me.

"Junpei?" Riko's confused voice came through, my eyes were wide as they regarded my boyfriend.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

He smirked at me. "Not much, why?"

There was a pause, his fingers not stilling and my cock was aching for release already.

"Teppei's laughing and I'm wondering if there's something you're not telling me."

I felt my cheeks redden, Hyuuga gave me a puzzled look before leaning closer to whisper in my ear. "So that's the kind of game you're playing."

I bit my bottom lip as he withdrew his fingers.

"No Riko, I have no idea what Teppei's laughing at." Hyuuga stated, opening the drawer on his bedside table and fishing out an actual gag that I wasn't aware he owned. I opened my mouth obediently as he offered the rubber ball to my lip and secured it, lightly pressing a kiss to my forehead as he picked up the phone to speak clearer to it.

"Actually, why don't you pass him the phone?" Hyuuga smiled at me, using his free hand to unfasten his shorts for the second time today. I swallowed as he stripped entirely and saw his cock leaking precum as he stroked it.

"Sup Junpei?" Teppei asked, stifling a laugh.

"Did you put him up to this?" Hyuuga replied, a twang of irritation in his voice as he knelt between my legs.

Kiyoshi was quiet for a few moments. "I may have suggested something like that."

I whimpered slightly, feeling ignored and empty. The sight of Hyuuga's cock so close to me only making me more impatient and he _knew_ it.

"Well I'm glad you think we don't have enough sex Teppei. Hand the phone back to Riko."

I was confused but realisation dawned on me as Riko started asking _more_ questions. Hyuuga dropped the phone back on the bed and pressed into me roughly, I arched my back and bit down on the gag as I held back the moan of feeling full suddenly.

"Yeah, no it's nothing Riko don't worry." My boyfriend replied without missing a beat as I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him deeper inside me.

He gripped both my wrists in one hand and pinned them to the bed above my head, brushing lips against my cheek teasingly as he slowly thrusted in an out.

"So what do you think of Izuki's stamina these days?" Riko asked, I felt Hyuuga smile against my neck.

"I think it could use some work." He replied, shooting me a glance. "I can help him out with it though."

"I bet you can." Riko remarked. "In private I assume?"

He quickened his pace, I couldn't hold back the moans much longer and he was all too aware. I wasn't sure how Riko hadn't clocked what was going on but that thought was abandoned as he angled his thrust and brushed against my sensitive spot.

"Of course." He replied, a little breathless, watching me react to his rough thrusts and teasingly stroking my cock. "I am his captain after all."

"Uh-huh..." Riko sounded like she was distracted. "Anyway, anything else you think we need to discuss?"

Hyuuga slowed momentarily. "No I don't think so."

"Okay, I'll leave you to...whatever you're doing." She sighed. "See you Monday."

The call went dead, Hyuuga smirked at me as he pressed deeper again. "So, was it a bet?"

I shook my head, I was drooling around the gag as I moaned and panted. He kissed my forehead but not touching the gag at all.

"Was it a contest?" He released my wrists only so he could flip me over and take me from behind. I whimpered against the gag as he pulled me back, snapping his hips forward.

"So you just decided you wanted my cock this badly huh? You couldn't wait until I was done?"

I moaned, ducking my head as the first sparks of my orgasm rippled through my body. A hand wrapping around my throat from behind surprised me, I swallowed as I was coaxed to raise my head. Hyuuga bit my shoulder as he buried himself in me.

"You're such a cockslut sometimes Shun." He whispered. "I fucking love it about you."

I whimpered as he stilled inside me, feeling full but wanting more, wanting him to move and make me see stars. My hands curled into fists on the bed, trembling as my aching cock leaked onto the sheets, desperate for attention. I pressed back against him, fucking myself effectively as he bit down on my shoulder again.

"You're so hot like this, how can I deny you the pleasure you seek?"

I moaned, his hand falling from my neck and trailing down my back before dipping to stroke my cock, fingers spreading my own come up and down my shaft with quick motions.  My jaw was beginning to ache around the gag, I tilted my head to catch his eye and pined. He kissed my temple and grunted as he roughly pulled out.

"You want me to ungag you?" He purred, rubbing the head of his cock against my hole.

I nodded. He smiled, he eased the fastener and rubbed my jaw as the rubber ball came out covered in saliva. I panted, wetting my lips and relaxing my mouth.

"There's a good boy." He whispered. "You want it rough or not?"

It was a question he always asked, mindful of my preferences. "R-Rough." I choked out.

He hummed, pressing in shallowly before pulling out again. He teased me like this for a few moments, I bit my lip and whimpered, expecting the pace to pick up any moment now.

"Still, you sucked me off whilst I was on the phone to our coach...that was kinda hot." He murmured. "Seeing you on your knees like that, just _wanting_ me..."

"Please..." I begged. "Please I want you Junpei."

He moaned, hand stroking my lower back. "Say it again."

"I want you Junpei." I repeated without shame.

With that, he buried himself in me again in one motion. I moaned loudly, so close to coming undone but it was just out of reach as he wrapped a hand around the base of my cock, stopping me from coming as he slammed into my ass repeatedly.

My lungs were on fire as I tried to breathe, he quickened his pace even more and my arms were beginning to give out as he angled his thrust one last time before stilling inside of me. I felt his hips jerk against me as he came.

My own orgasm had been halted but it only made me more desperate, feeling him slowly pull out and turn me onto my back. Lips closed around my cock, my back arched as he took me in his mouth with ease, tongue pressing flat against my shaft.

"J-Junpei." I panted, hand carding through his hair and tugging as I felt my orgasm build up quickly, the warmth collecting in my lower abdomen.

He hummed around me, glancing up at me as his hand gently stroked balls and pulled a loud moan from my lips. I couldn't help myself thrusting up into his mouth, chasing my orgasm as his tongue swirled around me.

"Oh god--Junpei I-I..." I moaned, tugging on his hair as my vision blurred, my chest tightened and I felt my hips snap up as I came. He swallowed around me without hesitation, gently stroking me as he pulled away.

I covered my face with my arm, panting as I came down from my high. He crawled up the bed and kissed my neck, chuckling as I rolled onto my side.

"You're so beautiful when you come." He whispered.

"I-If you say so." I breathed.

"I do." He replied, capturing my lips for the first time since this all started. I tasted myself on him and grimaced slightly but ignored it for the most part, whimpering into his mouth as his hands trailed up my chest. "So what _did_ Teppei actually say to prompt you to want me so much?"

I blushed, reaching for my phone which had been on the bedside table.

_[Iron Heart] : Having sex with him whilst he was on the phone wasn't really what I had in mind Shun..._

Hyuuga laughed, breathlessly cursing the two of us but it was all forgotten when a loud knock at the door spooked both of us.

"When you're done fucking your boyfriend, can you help me with this report Junpei?"

So maybe this was why his brother didn't like talking to me...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Next Request: Izuki proposing to Hyuuga. 
> 
> Request list (which can always be added to btw): 6 oneshots and a various number of multi-chapter fics.
> 
> Also my nanowrimo is almost half complete...despite me being like 4,000 words behind where I should be.


End file.
